Our work focuses on the activity and regulation of a cytidylytransferase family, consisting of phosphocholine cytidylytransferase (PC-CT) from various mammalian species and yeast, and a glycerol phosphate cytidylytransferase (GC-CT) from Bacillus subtilis. We are performing structure-function studies on these enzymes, and attempting to clone a PC-CT from Streptococcus pneumoniae.